


Rumpelstiltskin's friend

by D4rklordess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rklordess/pseuds/D4rklordess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Rumpeltiltskin has loved more than once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpelstiltskin's friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please, notify me if you find any grammatical errors (or for improvements), as English is not my mother language, I try my best!
> 
> Thank you!

After the long day at the market, Rumpelstiltskin headed home with renewed supplies, this time he even managed to buy a piece of beef. Walking along the outskirts of the town, instead of passing through the village to avoid the reproachful looks, Rumpelstiltskin walked briskly trying to get home, to Bae, before the sun was down.

As he sat a few minutes while resting the leg and catching breath, a soft crunching noise of leaves behind startled him. Thinking that perhaps he hadn't avoid the resentful villagers after all, he started looking for the few coins left, in case it could buy him a not so rough treatment and spare him some food, for Bae at least.

"Please, don't! I still have a few money left- ", but paused when instead of finding a menacing face inches apart from his own, he found himself face to face with a sad looking dog.

He blinked a few times trying to make sure that his eyes weren't betraying him. The dog came closer, smelling the bag with the food.

"Oh! So it's the food you are after, not the money, eh?" he said while trying to pet the dog's head. The dog scrambled away fast, looking up to Rumpelstiltskin with fearful eyes. "Don't worry pal, I'm not going to hurt you" he said in hushed tones while he kept his hand extended towards the dog. After a few long minutes, the dog came closer again. "That's a good boy, good boy", said Rumpelstiltskin while petting the dog.

He searched in his bag for some food and took out a piece of meat and some bread. "Here, for you" he said. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed his wooden stick, gathered his things and resumed walking.

He had walked but three paces, when he felt the dog nudging him softly on the leg. "What's up? Don't you have anywhere to go?" the dog just stared at him with big eyes "Ok, come on, go! I can´t take care of you, I'm-" the sound of voices shut him up. Rumpelstiltskin hurried to hide behind some bushes "Come boy", he tried to call the dog to him, but instead he ran away.

To be continued...


End file.
